camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Pyramid Roleplaying Wiki:Policies
Policies-sections follow below Section 1:User levels *'Entry Level': All brand new users start out at entry level, you are allowed 1 major character for the first week you are here. *'Level One': Level One is for users who have been here over 1 week, you can now have 2 major characters. *'Level Two': Level Two is for users who have been here for over 2 weeks, you can now have 3 major characters. *'Level Three': Level Three is for users who have been here for over 3 weeks, you can now have 4 major characters, as well as you can join quests being led by someone else. *'Level Four': Level Four is for users who have been here for over 4 weeks, you can now have 6 major characters, as well as leading quests, and can challenge for positions of power in camp. *'Level Five': Level Five is for users who have been here for over 5 weeks, you can now have 8 major characters and 4 characters for the Fallen Devourers. *'Level R': This is the rollback level. Users who are rollbacks can have 9 major characters and 5 major Fallen Devourer characters, plus can make notes on claims and quests. *'Level C': This is the Chat Moderator level. Users who are Chat Moderators can have 11 major characters and 6 Fallen Devourer character, plus make notes on claims and quests *'Level AB': This is the level for Administrators and Burucrats. They may have up to 20 characters.' '''They may also accept claims and quests. '''Exception': Levels are mainly decided by amount of time on the wiki, but occasionally users can be bumped up faster for lots of good active helpful role playing, as well as users who are barely active or who we've had disciplinary problems with, could rise through the ranks slower. Section 2:Character Creation *Multiple characters may be made for one user, but he/she has to be able to handle all of them. Even if you are a high enough level to have multiple characters (see here for how user levels work), that doesn't mean you have to have the maximum amount of characters allowed, if you don't have time to role play them. *Characters should be reasonably named. Simply, names may not be rude, and they have to follow common sense (For example, dfjldhfgrupqzs is not an appropriate name). They should also not be named after characters from well known media sources, such as Harry Potter or Chuck Norris. *Your character must be of your own original creation. You can not steal ideas from other media, or use a character from Percy Jackson and the Olympians. (Other media includes films, TV shows, manga, anime, cartoons, books and/or comics.) You also cannot steal ideas from other users. The history of your character should be as unique to you as possible.This however does not pertain to species in general. If you have come up with a new idea for a nymph, although the rpg site should in general adhere to the basic principles of how the new nymph character works, that doesn't mean others can't also have a nymph of that type. For instance, using Harry Potter is a blatant rip off from J.K. Rowling, but the idea of wizards in general was not hers, is not owned by her, and can be used by anyone. *After a month of user inactivity characters are at a risk of adoption, demotion of posistions, and deletion. Administrators reserve the right to implement any of the prior punishments if deemed necessary. *Upon creating an account at this wiki a user automatically receives a slot in which to create a character. From there they receive additional slots according to their user levels. As stated above characters must be maintained and remain somewhat active. Administrators reserve the right to disallow additional creation of characters. Exception: '''Non-admin users may gain the right to make as many characters as they want '''if '''granted by JaguarStar190. Section 3:Quests *A quest can contain from three to five users. Only one character can be used per user for each quest, and that one character cannot be on more than one quest at a time. *If no one constructively contributes to the quest for more then 7 days, it will be marked inactive and an administration team member will warn the members. After 14 days, the team member has the right to pull the plug on the quest. *A user playing a character must stay in character at all times in the quest, not have access to outside information, and remain within feasible limits. *You can only be in four quests at a time. *While characters are on active quests, which have begun, the user cannot give them up for adoption. This causes confusion on the quest. *If a user knows that they have to be away from their computer for an extended period of time, they can give another user permission to role play their character that is on a quest while they are gone. Section 4:Challenging for posistions *When users are level 4, they may challenge for posistions of power in camp of the FD. *These are the posistions who may '''not '''challenge for: **head of Camp **head of Fallen Devourers *These are the posistions you may challenge for: **head of Lt. Couselor **head of a section in FD **head of armory **head of infirmary *When challenging a character for a posistion, you must put it: **on the owner of that character's message wall **on the page of the person you are challenging **on the page of the place you are challenging for (ex. If I want my character to be head of infirmary, I would post it on the infirmary's page, the current head of infirmary's page, and the owner of the current head of infirmary's message wall) *If a the challenger's opponet does not reply within 2 weeks, it is considered a forfit and the challenger gains the role. '''Exception: If one character gives the posistion of power to another character. Section 5:Inactiveness *You will be marked as inactivve if you do not contribute to the wiki for a month. *After two months of inactiveness, we will assume you have left the wiki. (the total of the months is three months. One before being marked as inactivve, and two after it) *After we have assumed you have left, your characters will be put up for adoption. (If you are leaving but would not like your characters put up for adoption, contact and administrator)